


Fanboy: New Year's Edition

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU banda, AU normal, M/M, happy new year
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Wade fanboy regresa! ¡Lastima que el vocalista (y adoración del rubio) de los New Avengers no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy: New Year's Edition

Un par de meses después del maravilloso concierto de los New Avengers, Wade aún no podía creer su suerte. Pues a partir de ese momento -para ser más exactos, después de que le invitaron tras bambalinas a disfrutar de una pequeña fiesta con la banda- Peter y él se habían convertido en los mejores amigos del mundo. Para deleite de Jessica y completa frustración de Logan.

El rubio era invitado a casi cada concierto dado en la ciudad, e incluso en algunos fuera de New York. Peter solo tenía que mandarle un boleto por mensajería o llamarle a su celular, y Wade salía corriendo de su trabajo, sin que su jefe pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La vida era buena por primera vez para el ojiazul. 

Pero todo tiene sus altibajos, y eso Wade lo descubriría durante los primeros días de invierno.

 

-¿No estarás para Navidad?- el rubio miró boquiabierto a Peter, quien le daba un trago a su caramel mocha.

-Nu uh. Tenemos una gira decembrina planeada. Iremos a Nebraska, daremos dos conciertos y nos marcharemos a Las Vegas. De ahí a Idaho y Oregón y terminaremos con un concierto en Washington, el 25 de diciembre- contestó como si nada el castaño.

-¿Y año nuevo?

-No lo sé- Peter se rascó la nuca, apenado- Tony aún no se decide.

-Oh… bueno…- Wade tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no hacer un berrinche de proporciones épicas- al menos cantaras para un montón de senadores ancianos…

-Ojalá no tenga esa suerte- Peter le sonrió de lado, antes de terminarse su café- ya debo irme, saldremos esta noche.

-¡¿Esta noche?!

-Iremos en autobús, Tony piensa que es más seguro y Logan… bueno, ya sabes lo que piensa él…

-Pues… suerte… ¡canta mi canción favorita!- intentó sonreír, diciéndose mentalmente que era de esperarse, después de todo, Peter era parte de una de las bandas más famosas del momento. Una verdadera estrella. Y él solo era… un empleado en una tienda de zapatos del centro comercial.

-Claro que sí, Wade

Y así es como Wade Wilson se encontró celebrando la Navidad solo, en su apartamento y rodeado de varias botellas de cerveza y una pizza fría.

 

El 31 de diciembre encontró a Wade en medio de un aburrido inventario de zapatos, que para ser honestos, era innecesario, pues Bob (su jefe) lo perdería en menos de 24 horas. ¿Cómo es que el hombre había llegado a ser gerente de la tienda? Tenía las agallas de un pollo desplumado y cero autoridad sobre él.

-Listo, ya terminé- entró a la oficina de Bob y dejó sobre su escritorio el reporte- ya me voy. Ya sabes, fiestas a las que ir, despedir viejo año y blah blah blah…

-¡G-gracias W-Wilson! ¡Feliz A-Año N-Nuevo para t-ti también!

-Si, como sea…  te veré el siguiente lunes, yuju- rodó los ojos y salió de ahí, arrastrando los pies y con la más mínima motivación de llegar a su apartamento.

 

Se dejó caer de cara en el sillón y rebuscó el control remoto entre los cojines. Cuando lo encontró, encendió la televisión y dejó que el sonido de una película de temporada le deprimiera más. Qué no daría por tener a Peter a su lado. Tal vez para el chico no era nada más que un amigo, pero para él, esas pequeñas escapadas, las largas charlas en el parque y los incontables mensajes de whatsap eran lo mejor que le habían pasado en la vida. Y le hacían enamorarse cada día más del castaño.

-Feliz año nuevo para mi- murmuró con hastío

De repente, alguien tocó con insistencia a su puerta, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño más molesto de lo que debería. ¿Es que no podía pasar su triste y deprimente fin de año sin molestias? Gruñó entre dientes y se levantó con pesadez. Abrió la puerta de un jalón y se quedó hecho piedra al ver quién estaba al otro lado.

-¡Wade!- nada más y nada menos que Peter Parker, envuelto en más capas de ropa de lo que se consideraría legal y con una enorme sonrisa que se notaba a pesar de la colorida bufanda- ¡Feliz cuasi año nuevo!

-¿P-Petey? Pero… creí… que tu…- el rubio estaba sin palabras, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

-Logan me dijo que siempre pasas estas fechas solo, y eso es un gran no-no Wade Wilson- el castaño le abrazó como pudo y se separó levemente, para mirarle a los ojos- así que dejamos el autobús en Minnesota y tomamos el primer avión que pudimos hacia aquí. ¡No creerías cuánta gente puede caber en un aeropuerto! 

-Oh, Petey no debiste… espera… ¿dijiste “tomamos”?

-No podíamos dejar al mocoso venir solo- medio gruñó Logan, apareciendo de la nada atrás de Peter, junto con el resto de la banda

-Eres medio molesto, pero bastante divertido- asintió Clint, entrando al apartamento como si fuera suyo.

-¡Nuestro primer año nuevo en New York desde el inicio de la banda! ¡Qué emocionante!- Jessica le dio una palmada en el hombro al ojiazul, antes de seguir a Clint- tranquilo, trajimos comida

-¡Y bebida!- Luke pasó a su lado, cargando varias bolsas- ¿Quién me ayuda con los cócteles?

-¡Yo quiero prestar una mano en eso!- respondió Stephen, quitándose la chaqueta- ésta será una super fiesta, puedo presentirlo

Wade miró con la boca abierta como cada miembro de la banda se ponía cómodo en su casa, como si llevaran años de conocerlo. Alguien le jaló del frente de la camisa y recordó que Peter aún le seguía abrazando.

-Espero no te moleste… no hay forma de detenerlos cuando se proponen algo- el castaño desvió la mirada, apenado

-Esta bien, baby boy… parece que seré la envidia de todos sus fans. ¡Una fiesta de fin de año con los New Avengers! ¡Espera a que lo twitee!

-Jijijiji me alegra que te agrade la idea- Peter alzó el rostro, extrañamente sonrojado- hey, Wade…

-¿Dime?- ladeó el rostro, curioso

-Feliz Año Nuevo- y con eso, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Definitivamente, el mejor año nuevo del mundo.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, pequeño regalo para ustedes!


End file.
